


Best Work

by ladydragon76



Series: Racers [4]
Category: Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, character: blurr, character: fasttrack, genre: angst - Freeform, genre: drama, rating: R - Freeform, series: racers, smut: sparks, verse: idw, warning: canon- what canon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-26
Updated: 2012-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:03:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> For tf_rare_pairing’s weekly prompts: IDW Fasttrack/Blurr: my best work</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Work

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Mention for spark smut.  
>  **Note:** Yay for creative titling? Not sure this is what was wanted, but… Well, it’s what Fasttrack was thinking, I guess. Follows [Under the Flash of Neon Lights](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/100036.html)

**Title:** Best Work  
 **‘Verse:** IDW  
 **Series:** Racers  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Pairings:** Fasttrack/Blurr  
 **Summary:** For tf_rare_pairing’s weekly prompts: IDW Fasttrack/Blurr: my best work  
 **Warnings:** Mention for spark smut.  
 **Note:** Yay for creative titling? Not sure this is what was wanted, but… Well, it’s what Fasttrack was thinking, I guess. Follows [Under the Flash of Neon Lights](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/100036.html)

 

**Best Work**

 

He’d done too good a job, Fasttrack realized as he watched Blurr smile and flirt. He was the sorry mentor outstripped by his brilliant apprentice. The one no longer good enough. It made something ugly and acidic boil under his spark.

Fasttrack could curse the promoters that finally pitted him and Blurr against one another. They’d both neatly avoided competing directly for a good long while, but they were too good, drew too much attention _not_ to eventually have to faceoff. Understanding the way the business of the races worked didn’t make it any easier to take.

They’d often bantered about which of them would really win. Lying in a post-overload haze, smiling, seeing _only_ Fasttrack, Blurr would promise with a cheerful laugh to let him win if they ever raced one another. How he deserved the glory. How much all Fasttrack’s help in the beginning meant to him. Then the pretty blue form would wind around him, spark pulsing out playfully, those optics still locked on Fasttrack as they wound each other up again.

Blurr hadn’t let him win though. He pulled Fasttrack into a hot, hard kiss right there at the starting line in front of everyone. The crowd had _howled_! They’d taken their marks, then Blurr was gone. It was a Pit of a race. Fasttrack tried hard. Ran harder than he’d ever run before, but he never once thought he’d win. Not after the starting shot. Not after those first few strides. He pounded determinedly after Blurr, beat his own track record, but Blurr was never less than two body-lengths ahead.

It was frustrating. Enraging!

Now Blurr was over there, surrounded by vapid, meaningless mechs, unaware of his cruelty just as Fasttrack has taught him. His spark ached from it, drowning all the physical pain from the race itself with a sense of loss more profound than any he’d ever known before. There was something more here than merely losing a race, but Fasttrack was already sick of dwelling on it.

“You’re quite something,” a soft, raspy tenor said from behind him.

Fasttrack turned, optics narrowing as he spotted the seeker. “Aren’t I just.” Wonderful. His bitterness was already showing.

The seeker smirked. “I’m sincere, and if you’d grant me an audience, I have something to discuss with you. You see, we need a mech with your particular talent.”

Fasttrack frowned, and glanced back at Blurr a moment as his laugh rang out. “Fine,” he said. “I need to clean up first.”

“Meet me here afterwards,” the seeker said, and handed Fasttrack a datachip. “I promise it’ll be worth your while.” His smirk grew sharp, red optics shifting to Blurr. “And something someone so clearly shallow could never match you at.”

The seeker left, white wings flashing as he flicked them, and disappeared in the crowd. Fasttrack looked at the datachip, then glared at Blurr a moment. Yes. His best work to date, but maybe this was a chance to do even better.

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) ) ******


End file.
